


Relational Warnings

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Emotions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three views of the impending Canary/Arrow marriage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relational Warnings

Now he knew.

He knew his kids would be safe, well-loved, part of a family. They would not suffer for the choices he had made, the path he chose to walk. They were Titans, with all it meant.

And she…

She was safe too. Part of a team that was remembering what they had stood for, the antithesis to the darker side of things.

The man might still be beneath her, in his eye, but his willingness to die for her at least showed a commitment.

And he would die…painfully…if Slade ever heard of her crying because of the archer.

* * *

"Remind me."

"Of what?"

"Why I left."

"You left for _her_."

"No…him."

There was a long pause.

"Dinah…don't."

"He's…"

"Changed? Dinah, you said that last time."

A heartfelt sigh.

"I'll take my time."

"I hope your time runs on eternity."

"You and…"

"No. Like I said, I've moved past, and so has he….I think he even sees it now."

"Good."

"You can see that for he and I, but not yourself?"

"Maybe…maybe I don't want to."

"I never saw how much like Dick you are, until now."

Silence followed.

"I miss you."

"There's always a place for you here, Dinah."

* * *

Ollie did not even look up as the drapes moved with a breeze and a presence.

"You realize this time I will interfere. If you damage what she's become…"

"Ease off, Bats."

Now he did look up, and saw not the armor, but the man in his slacks and turtleneck.

"I'm speaking as her friend." The billionaire from Gotham looked sincerely concerned…and this time he was showing his city loyalty.

Ollie nodded, slowly. "This time is real…"

"You said it before…and meant it."

"This time, family is my only focus."

Bruce made a quiet noise, but left it at that.


End file.
